


Wandering Loyalty - A Hobbit Story

by Bambi26Thomas



Series: The Wandering Series [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Hobbits, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambi26Thomas/pseuds/Bambi26Thomas
Summary: "Why did you not tell the company?""My loyalty first lays with my family and my people. My duty is to serve and protect them."***There is rumors of a Wandering Queen that disappears as fast as she appears across Middle Earth. Some believe she is a ghost, some believe she is very much alive while others just believe it to be an old tale to tell children at night. When an old friend asks for aid on a Quest will the Wandering Queen answer and will she fill the hole in her heart that has been with her since her reign.Book 1 of the Wandering Series
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Wandering Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Hobbit Fanfics





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own the Hobbit unfortunately. That belongs to Peter Jackson and J.R.R Tolkien. I also don't own any pictures that I have used as Character references or the songs that may be used in the story. I only own my own Original Characters.

A long time ago, when Arda was first forming, two Valar witnessed the blooming of one single white flower. Through this flower they were inspired to create the first race of Middle Earth. They were called Amaris, Child of the moon, or later on, the Wanderers.  
They were once guardians in the beginning. Decades have gone since those times and the Amaris have drifted away into myths and whispers. Those who remember would describe them to be unique, different. They were a mix of some of the other races. Strong as a Dwarrow, slight as a Fae, quiet as a Hobbit, and agile as an Elf. Of course they were unique on their own. They had the need to learn, an advanced race far ahead of their time. The talent of blacksmithing and learning illusionary magic. Those who got close enough would note that they were slight creatures. Easily to pass off as a smaller race of Man if they wanted to. But if they didn’t want to, well, most would take note in their clothing first. Leather, gears, metal, and many buckles. They could range from being simple to exaggerate with colors and ruffles. The women would even wear pants if they felt inclined to do so! Others would point out their slight animalistic features. Elongated canines, feline eyes, and their strong senses.  
Of course these were just the people. The Royal Family was slightly different. Their eyes were more feline, and they were stronger. Both Royal and Civilian Amaris were much like the Elves with their immorality. Although there was one exception, one of the oldest stories in Middle Earth.

The day the Moon was created was the day a single child was born. The Firstborn daughter and Heir of the King and Queen. The first ray of moonlight fell on the child. The baby girl was given a way to cheat death 9 times alongside her immortality. With the approval of the Valar, she could give those lives to others. They decided to name her Celeste. As she grew older, other races across Middle Earth came to see the child. Some such as Galadriel and Durin the Deathless himself. 

The Royal family soon grew bigger with 2 sons and another daughter. As time went on, a dark power started to cover Middle Earth. It wasn’t long when the King and Queen were killed on their way back to their Kingdom. The Queen’s sister soon went missing a year later. The Princess had several years from coming of age and was forced to take the throne and learn quickly if she wanted her people and family to survive the ongoing war. Years went on and the Princess became a Queen and a mother to her young siblings. More years went by as war destroyed the lands and the next generation of Royals were born. Four nieces and three nephews. 

The War was won, but not without casualties. The Amaris Kingdom was burned down to ruins. The Queen led her people to take refuge with the Elves, some fled across Middle Earth. Once again she was left to protect the Amaris people and raised the orphaned children of her family. Out of fear the Amaris disappeared into the shadows of the Land and became the fairy tale told to children at night. Time went on and many years went by. One tale stood out compared to the others of the Amaris. The ghost of the Wandering Queen traveling to the corners of Arda. Some claimed to have seen her, some laughed as the Amaris never existed and if they did, they have become too used to hiding.  
Although a certain Gray wizard would say it was time for them to be found.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This will be a continuing series, but I will be only publishing this Chapter until I start writing the second book to this series. Writing isn't my first love, but I hope you will enjoy this any ways. I welcome helpful criticism. Enjoy!


	2. 1. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste receives a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, It has been several months since I posted the Prologue and a lot has changed in my life recently. I am having a hard time keeping up with everything and trying to sort my life around. 
> 
> I decided that I'm slowly going to post the chapters that I have written and edited so far, even with not being done. I have this posted on different sites and a lot of people have saved it to their lists. I hope you enjoy it. For now I will post Chapter 1 and 2.
> 
> Happy belated Thanksgiving.

**Chapter 1: A Letter - Edited**

The sound of beating wings caused a lone figure to place a hand on the handle of a sickle. The blade glittering from the fire light. A moment later a white owl swooped into the light. The figure released their hand and spread their arm out for the owl. A closer look revealed the bird was carrying a letter. They untied the letter from the bird and gave them a piece of meat to eat as they waited. The figure leaned forward towards the fire revealing a woman. Those who remember her face would recognize her as Celeste Amaris. Her face was void of any emotion as she read the letter.

**My Lady Celeste, I write to you on behalf of the company I’m travelling with. I went a great distance to find a way to contact you. The company is in need of a 15th member, a guardian if you must. You are someone who knows these lands and is able to keep them safe. A meeting will take place in the Shire at Bagends. In 5 nights. This journey is a sensitive matter and it is best that it doesn’t reach the ears of others. I hope to see you there. ~ Gandalf**

_Gandalf._ A tired smile appeared. It has been a very long time since their last meeting with each other. This journey must be important if he was contacting her directly. Gandalf must have been to Rivendell. Looking over the letter again caused her brows to furrow and she frowned. _A hobbit?_ She knew the race personally, but she hardly saw them outside the Shire except for Bree. Luckily for her she was heading in the direction of the Shire for a visit. The last time she had been there was during Winter Fell. A shudder went up her spine. Such a sad time.

She took notice of the sky starting to light up. If she heads out now she would be just on time for the meeting. She was interested in Gandalf’s offer, but she wouldn’t confirm or deny until she had more information. Throwing the letter into the fire and starting to pack. Tugging out a small traveling kit of some ink, a quill and loose parchment; she wrote down a few words, folded it and passed it to the patiently waiting owl. It seems that she had been hiding in the shadows for far too long and that it was time to come out into the light.

* * *

Not too long later, Gandalf saw a white owl flying towards him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised at how fast the creature had come back. _She must be nearby._ The bird landed on his outstretched arm, gave him the note and flew back out into the night. He stared at the note unsure what to do. It had been years since he had last heard from the exiled queen. He had heard about the sightings of her all across Middle Earth. It had been hard to track her as she always seemed to be in another place a day later. He had resorted to going to Rivendell to get into contact with her. The last members of the royal family were hidden in the valley. Of course without Celeste’s permission, the elves were unable to confirm their location but offered a way to contact Celeste. At the time he wasn’t even sure if she was even alive anymore. She was a master in illusionary magic and could hide in plain sight if she wanted to.

He carefully opened the note. On the parchment was only four words hastily scratched down. There was no name anywhere on the parchment, but Gandalf knew it was her. He chuckled slightly as he shook his head in relief. He was ecstatic to see his old friend after such a long time.

**I will be there.**


	3. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste arrives at Bilbo Baggin's door and makes an impression.

**Chapter 2: First Meetings - Edited**

Celeste had traveled for 5 days with little rest to the Shire. It had gotten quite dark and she was in need of a bath and new clothing. She didn’t want to appear looking like a mess and decided to visit the Thain of the Shire. The family of the Thain and Celeste have been close friends for generations. Celeste had met every member at least once. She even had her own personal room in the main house.

Celeste took her time to talk to the Thain and his family. Both enlightened each other of what has happened since her last visit. It wasn’t long after that she had scrubbed all the grime from her body, replaced her traveling clothes with a proper dress and done her hair properly. She left her belongings in her room before heading out to Bagends. It had been a long time since she had been on that part of Hobbiton. Walking up the path was only with a small difficulty of getting used to the extra fabric around her legs. Her cane clicked against the stones that were on the path. She waved at some of the hobbits she passed before she saw the faint glow of a rune on an emerald green door. It was just starting to sprinkle when she knocked on the door. The rain didn’t bother her much.

The murmurs from inside went silent as she heard the steps of someone approaching the door. _Must have started already._ For a moment she was blinded when the door opened and took a moment for her eyes to get used to the bright light.

”Hello Miss, may I help you?” Once she could see again, she looked down at the slightly shorter figure. The young hobbit seemed quite flustered. She smiled at the young hobbit and curtsied. Her thick accent startled him for a moment.

“Good evening Master Hobbit. Celeste at your service.” Slightly red in the face the hobbit bowed back and stuttered out a reply.

“Bilbo Baggins at yours Miss Celeste.” Straightening back up she peered up at the night sky. Small drops of water falling on her face.

“If it is not an issue Master Baggins, could I come in? It is starting to rain and I wish not to get soaked.” Unable to say anything, he stepped back to allow her to enter. She noticed the pile of weapons and trail of mud as she entered. Being polite she had kicked the mud off her shoes outside and wiped them on the front mat. Then she took off her cloak causing Bilbo to stare at her unusual clothes. She laughed softly making him realize he was staring. He quickly took her cloak and hung it on a coat rack. She placed her sickles beside the rack.

“You have a lovely home Master Baggins, it has been a while since I’ve been in this home. I highly doubt you would remember me.” She saw the confusion on his face.

“I am a close friend of your grandfather. I travel quite a bit, but you might remember me when I was here during the Fell Winter.” Realization passed over his face. “I am sorry for your loss Master Baggins.”

“You have my thanks My Lady, I apologize for not recognizing you. It was a brief moment but I do now remember you.” She bowed her head.

“If I may be bold My Lady-”

“Just Celeste, please.”

“If- If I may be bold, Celeste, why did you come here?” Celeste stared at Bilbo for a moment, her face fell into a serious look.

“I was told to come here by Gandalf, he said that a company was in need of a 15th member and that I might be interested. Since I was heading to visit Thain, anyways, I thought I would kill two birds with one stone. If I may?” She looked in the direction of the living room. Bilbo led her to the room as her black heeled boots and cane clicked against the wooden floor. At the entrance of the living room doorway stood a startled wizard, who quickly bowed. Celeste walked up to him and pulled him a tight hug despite the fact she was only tall enough to reach his chest. She felt him chuckle softly and return her tight embrace. Bilbo went to scrounge up whatever food he could find for Celeste.

“I am glad that you made it, it has been so long since we have last seen each other. The last time I saw you was briefly in a small village.” Celeste pulled back from Gandalf with a sad smile.

“I agree, it has been such a long time since I saw you my friend,” Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him, “and you have gotten old.” The wizard just laughed. “And you barely have changed all these years.”

“What can I say, I was born with it.” A throat was cleared from behind Gandalf, both of them seemingly had forgotten about the others in the room.

* * *

The knocking on the door had caused the Dwarves to stop talking as they strained to hear who was at the door. They could hear murmurs from the mystery person, the hobbit and the clicking of heels down the hall. The wizard had gotten up at that point to stand at the living room doorway only to step back in slight shock. The company became confused. Thorin went to stand up to see what had shocked the wizard, only to pause himself when the wizard hastily bowed. Whoever was at the door was greatly respected by Gandalf as even Thorin himself didn’t get that reaction when Gandalf came across him.

“Must be someone of importance.” Grunted Dwalin. The rest of the Company nodded in agreement. With the mystery person now closer to them, they could hear the thick accent of what seemed to be a woman.

Thorin’s patients finally got to him as he cleared his throat, stopping the banter at the doorway. Gandalf turned to face them still blocking their view.

“I apologize Master Dwarf, My Lady. I present to you the leader of the company. Thorin Oakenshield and his fellow dwarves.” The wizard stepped away from the door to reveal a young woman. Thorin’s eyes widening slightly and could hear the dwarves behind him had the same reaction. A scoff came from the young woman’s lips.

“None of that My Lady nonsense Gandalf. You know better than that.” The wizard just chuckled and nodded his agreement. The woman turned her piercing eyes onto the Company and studied them. Thorin and many of the others took this time to look at her in return.

Even with the light of the fire and a few candles, they could see her strange appearance. Her clothing was something they haven’t seen before. The woman was in a grey long sleeve dress with many layers. The lace ruffles from her dress peeked out and brushed against her ankles and her gloved hands. The waist of her dress was held down with a black leather belt containing many pouches. Thorin’s eyes trailed to her gloved hands that clutched a cane. He couldn’t see the details on the cane but it was clear that it was more than it seemed with how tight she held on to it. Looking up at the woman’s face he wasn’t expecting her to look so young after hearing that she had known Gandalf when he looked younger. Her appearance seemed almost like a child, but the sharpness of her jaw and high cheek bones made her look more mature. Her brown hair was pinned back under a hat and trailed off behind her. A glint of metal from her neck caught his eyes. He could see a thin strip of leather around her collar that held beads that were centered with what seemed like a moonstone. From the distance, he was still able to see the slight points of her ears and the many piercings attached to them.

The company didn’t know what to think as they took her in. The one thing they could agree on was that her eyes were what really caught their attention. They were a deep mahogany and slightly feline. Her eyes reflected her age. This woman was unnaturally beautiful.

"Gandalf who is this?" Thorin directed everyone's attention back at the wizard with a frown.

"This Master Oakenshield is My Lady Celeste," ignoring the warning look she gave him, he continued to speak. "She will be the 15th member of this company if she accepts." Thorin's frown just deepened. Anger started to roll off of him.

"A woman! You did not mention this wizard. I don't need another person to keep an eye on! Especially a woman of the race of Men!" Gandalf went to argue back, but a voice interrupted him.

"I apologize for the inconvenience Master Oakenshield." Her voice had paused his anger, it was deeper than he would have expected.

"I am not the race of man.” Thorin’s confusion must have been evident on his face.“From what I had gathered from Gandalf’s letter, he spent a decent amount of time attempting to find me. The last we had spoken was when I was beginning my travels. Since he took the time to find a way to contact me means that it was of great importance." Her exhaustion laced in her voice. As they thought over her answer, Kili noticed that something didn't add up.

"If you are not part of the race of man then what are you?" Her eyes focused on the young dwarf causing him to slightly shrink into his brother. She gave him a gentle smile which made him relax.

"You might have heard the stories of my race when you were just a bairn. When we went into hiding my people became a fairytale, a whisper in the wind. A race that people deny even existed in the first place. We were known by many names. In my tongue we are called the Amaris" She paused and looked at the wide eyes of the younger dwarves. One of them furiously wrote in a thick journal. A white hair dwarf in the back mouth opened slightly and looked at her closely to find anything that could be of confirmation. She straightened her back.

"In common tongue it translates to Child of the Moon, but your fairytales call us the Wanderers." Eyes wide as they leaned to look at her closer. Thorin turned over quickly to look at the woman again. He could now clearly see the prominent features of a Wanderer. The pointed ears that were now in view. Sharp eyes, elongated canines, unique clothing and a childlike face. _A Wanderer..._

Balin could not believe his eyes. "How is that possible, the texts I have read claims that your race had died out after the...Fall." Her eyes turned to him, causing him to shift in his seat.

"That Master Dwarf was the intention. The Amaris were one of the first to step upon Arda when it was created. There were many of us and we have dwindled since our fall in the Second Age. The homelands have become ruins and we fled to the corners of Middle Earth. We have been hiding among other races for years and we have yet to be discovered. One day we might appear again, but for now we do not wish to be disturbed." Her body stiff, the air thick. The tension broke when Bilbo came rushing in with a small plate of food in one hand and a larger one in his other. He shoved the larger one into her hand as she took a seat in the corner of the crowded living room.

"Here My La- Celeste. This was all that was left." He shot a scowl at the dwarves as they looked away guilty.

"Many thanks, Bilbo, this will do." Bilbo gave her a bright smile and turned to grab himself some utensils. Fully aware that everyone else was looking at her she started to scrap some of her food onto Bilbo's plate until half her plate was empty. When Bilbo turned back she pretended to shovel a large spoonful into her mouth. Kili and Fili snickered and some of the older dwarves' eyes softened.

Kili, Fili and Ori leaned forward to look at the female Wanderer but froze when her eyes landed on them. They expected to be yelled at only to be surprised when she gave them a motherly smile. The two princes were oddly reminded of their mother. When all her food had been eaten she set the plate to the side and faced Thorin.

"Gandalf was brief in his message about this meeting, but from what I have observed I have a good idea what it's about now. With the majority of the people in this room being the race of dwarves and with you, Master Oakenshield, being among them. As well as that map, you are trying to reclaim Erebor. Am I correct?"

Thorin gruffly answered her "Yes."

"Gandalf mentioned you will be in need of a guardian. Yes?" He nodded. Her eyes started to lose the look of tiredness and were replaced with a twinkle.

“If you wish to ask questions, please do so if it will put you at ease.”

“Sword or Axe?” She smiled.

“I can handle both, but I prefer dual sickles, a scythe and chains if I can get my hands on some.” Looks of disbelief reflected off the Dwarf King’s face and a burly dwarf behind him. His face became wary as her smile became mischievous. She quickly glanced around her to see if there was room without causing any damage, grabbing her cane from its spot against the chair. Thorin got a glimpse of gears and metal along it before she pressed a hidden button. To the amazement of everyone the cane elongated into a staff and gleaming blade appeared. Thorin was speechless as he looked at the piece of artwork. Dwalin had stepped forward to protect him, but to also get a closer look at the weapon.

“When I was younger I had a normal scythe, but I found it bothersome to carry around and decided to create this.” Thorin looked away from what used to be a cane and back at her.

“You made this?” She just nodded. She pressed a different button and it returned to its original form. He wasn’t sure what to say next so Celeste took over for him.

“I have been traveling on my own for a while, so I am used to living in the wild and can manage a camp. I am well acquainted with Middle Earth so getting lost is not a common occurrence. I have come across a dragon before but not without consequences. I wasn’t told but I assume there is a contract?” She received a stiff nod.

“If it is not a problem I wish to read it over before I agree with anything and correct a few things as I know you were not expecting a Wanderer.” Balin rose from his seat and handed her a large contract. She quickly and thoroughly read it. She nodded slightly here and there and tilted her head at a few other parts.

“I have a few changes and a favor, if that is fine with you?” Thorin and Balin gave her a nod.

“I suspect we are stopping in Bree for supplies, it won’t take long, but I wish to visit a small family there. A small tradition of mine that I wish to keep. You are free to supervise if you must.”

“Now about this contract, the funeral arrangements. If I am to be confirmed dead on this journey,” Dwalin, Balin and Thorin took notice of her wording but stayed quiet. “I ask that you notify my kin so I can be buried among my family. Related to that I have a family heirloom that I wish to pass down to my oldest niece, her name is Serena. That is all that I ask of you.” The three dwarves spoke amongst themselves going over her changes. They faced her.

“We agree with your changes My Lady.”

“Actually one more thing.” The dwarves paused.

“I will not answer to My Lady, my name is Celeste.” They hesitantly nodded. She smiled brightly at them and Thorin’s heart fluttered slightly and he frowned slightly at the feeling rubbing his chest. Balin changed the few sections and marked his initials beside them before giving it to the Wanderer. She took out her traveling writing kit and signed her name at the bottom of the contract. Carefully folding it up to not smudge the fresh ink, she handed it back to Balin. He looked over everything before letting his eyes fall to the last page.

In black ink was **Celeste A.**

He narrowed his eyes at the last letter, before looking back up at the retreating figure of the Wanderer. Something in the back of his mind was nagging him about the Wanderer.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into Celeste's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't sleep so going to post the next 2 chapters instead. Say thanks to my insomnia.

**Chapter 3: Memories - Edited**

Thorin woke up to the first light of the sun peeking through the window. He started to get ready for the long journey ahead and let his mind wander to the evening before. The Wanderer (to be able to meet one in person was shocking) was introduced to the rest of the company before she retired to her lodging for the night and promised to come back before they left. Even though he was curious about her, he didn’t show it. He shook his head to focus on his task of waking everyone. It was not the time to be distracted. Thorin opened the front door quietly not to wake their host, but paused when he heard two voices. Cracking the door further he saw the Wanderer and a young hobbit child talking to each other. Not long after the child waved goodbye to Celeste and ran down the road. Thorin noticed that the ponies they had paid for were waiting patiently by the front gate. He gathered his bags and walked towards his pony. He made himself appear to be busy tightening the straps as he secretly glanced at the Wanderer.

He noticed she had changed from the dress she had worn last night when they had met. She now wore leather pants that seemed far too tight to be appropriate or comfortable as his cheeks turned a light pink under his beard. She had knee high leather boots with a large amount of straps holding it together. She was also wearing a white ruffled shirt that ended above her thighs and sleeves that were rolled up to her elbows. The belt she had worn the night before was wrapped around the shirt and the duel sickles that she had mentioned hung from the belt loops on her waist. The beads he had spotted remained around her neck with the moonstone shining orange against the sunrise. Metal and leather braces now covered her arms and in her gloved hands was her cane. He remembered that it was a well hidden weapon rather than a walking stick. He glanced at her one more time noting that all her chestnut hair had been let down for the day. She seemed more tired than she had been the day before. Her eyes rimmed red and slightly bruised purple. He turned when he heard the other dwarves had exited the hobbit hole. Many of the dwarves were staring at the Wanderer, once again flustered from her appearance. Sparing them the embarrassment, Thorin ordered them to mount their ponies. Celeste seemed to be oblivious to the looks she was receiving, but much to the relief of the others she grabbed a well worn reddish brown leather coat and put it on.

* * *

Celeste had decided to take the front spot beside Thorin. There was a slight tension that was coming from Gandalf and Celeste but she didn’t let that distract her from her surroundings. Early that morning before the dwarves had woken up, the wizard and herself had gotten into an argument about why she didn’t reveal her birthright. It had been many years since she had allowed someone outside her kin to know the truth. She was just a whisper in the wind and the company may be of Durin descendent but her trust was to be earned before the whisper became the truth.

From behind, Ori's pony pulled up closer to Celeste with the two young princes following close behind.

"Miss Celeste?" His nervousness grabbing her attention enough to slow her pony down to trot beside him. She gave him a gentle smile and inclined her head to encourage him to continue.

"If-If I may ask Miss Celeste, could you tell me something about the Wanderers? You see I am writing about the journey and I wish to know a little more about you. I have read that your people are even more secretive than the dwarves."

"What do you know so far - Ori was it?" The young dwarve nodded his head before flipping through some of his pages.

“Well the books that we do have mentioned very little. I know that the Am-Amaris were created by both Yavanna and Mahal and were one of the first to walk the lands of Arda. That their kingdom had fallen during the second age. Um.. They also mentioned the Royal family briefly but our text implies that the family had died along with the Fall. But everyone has heard the rumors of the exiled Queen who seems to disappear from one place and appear at another.” The other dwarves seemed oblivious to what the small group was talking about, but Celeste knew that they were listening in. She looked at the three young dwarves, her head slightly tilted as she carefully picked what she could say without giving away too much.

“If I remember the story right, the creation of the Amaris came from the blooming of a flower, a moonflower to be exact. A long time ago it was believed that the Amaris were able to practice illusionary magic and the Royal family were able to do it with ease, especially their firstborn child who had been gifted by the moon itself.” Kili and Fili stared at her with wonder as Ori frantically wrote in his book but then paused.

“Gifted by the moon?” Celeste found their puzzled expressions to be endearing and reminded her of her own nephews when they had been just children. “The story goes that the Firstborn child, a little girl, of the King and Queen was born on the day the moon was created. The very first ray of moonlight fell on the little girl and gifted her a way to cheat death.” Celeste could tell the other dwarves were entranced as much as the dwarves riding beside her were.

“Of course no one can prove this old rumor to be true. It does make for a good bedtime story. Besides that we are known to be similar to the elves and age slower than most so it might seem that she could cheat death. Don’t take my word for it.” Celeste turned her head slightly as she heard the sound of a pair of feet running towards them.

“Maybe I will tell you more another time as it seems that we have company.” The shouts of Bilbo Baggins could now be heard from behind them, taking their attention away from Celeste. She let out a chuckle and urged her pony forward back towards her original spot beside Thorin.

*** * ***

The blue sky started to darken. Celeste looked around and decided it would be best to rest now so they can have an early start the next day. Hopefully sometime tomorrow they will make it to Bree. She turned the upper half of her body to the silent figure beside her, "Master Oakenshield."

"Yes." Celeste could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"Night is almost upon us and I think it would be best to find a place to rest before it gets too dark. I know a clearing near here" Thorin nodded his head in agreement.

"Lead the way."

*** * ***

The stars were visible in the night sky as the company ate their supper. Both Thorin and herself had waited for everyone to fill their bowls before gathering their own. An old habit that Celeste had stayed with her when she raised her siblings. Food wasn’t as hard to find then but it made her feel better.

Celeste could hear the whispers of the younger dwarves filling the hobbit in from what he had missed when she told them about her people. Some of the others seemed to be eager to learn more about her and her people. She only just finished her supper before Bilbo, Kili, Fili and Ori were upon her. This brought a smile to her face. Some of the other dwarves inched forward and others who refused to admit their interest “strategically” placed them in a spot that was close enough to hear her talk but seemed like they were keeping watch over the camp (Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin). She let them settle, but couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Are there any requests?” Instead of any of the younger dwarves, it was Balin who spoke up this time.

“I personally wish to know about you if that is fine with you?” A thoughtful expression on his face.

“About myself?” Celeste’s brows furrowed as the others nodded in agreement.

“Well is there anything specific you would like to know?” Kili leaned forward and listed off as many questions as he could.

“Can you tell us about your family? Did you know the Royal family? If everyone is in hiding, why aren’t you? What is it like to be a Wanderer?” Celeste had to laugh at the young dwarrow’s eagerness to know more about her. She knew the others were also just as interested but they knew how to control themselves.

“My mother and father had four children. I was the oldest and would take over as head of the family after my parents. I have three nephews, one is from a set of triplets and the others are twins, and then I have four nieces, two which are part of the triplets. My oldest niece, I mentioned Serena before, will take over as head after me.” Some of the company frowned from the lack of information about her family. Others noting she didn’t mention a husband or children of her own.

“You can say I knew most of the royal family personally. I am trying to unite the Amaris once again. I believe hiding is something that will not help us. It is time that we rebuild our home. For now hiding is what’s keeping us safe.” Thorin understood her reasoning as he too was trying to claim the place that he had called home when he was a child.

“What it is like to be an Amaris. I remember when I was a little girl my family would put on a little show for others to watch. A night full of food, drinks, dancing and songs. With the help of our illusions we could create a whole new world to be part of. We were people who seemed to be ahead of our time. We are complex and yet simple. Some days we would be knee deep in gears and scrap metal tinkering away and other days we would be singing to our fields of golden wheat.” A dazed look appeared on her face as she spoke. Remembering the happy days of her childhood with her family. Her glazed eyes roamed the faces in front of her and snapped her fingers.

Just above their heads a glimmer of light appeared. Nothing too bright to attract any unwanted visitors but enough that they could see the beginning of an image in the light. Their jaws dropped. A young girl was running through a field laughing and twirling as she went. Behind her were two boys and one girl much younger than her. They ran through the field barefooted and loose dark pants rolled up to their knees. Their white shirts came out of their tucked state and were smudged with dirt. Thorin looked closer at the oldest child and saw a set of beads resting in her black hair. He glanced back at the Wanderer’s neck that held its own set of beads.

The field swayed around them and the company could see a rock face surrounding them in the distance. The scenery changed and they inhaled at the sight of a tree towering over all the buildings. Windows and doors were carved into the branches and trunks and bridges were attached among the branches. A slight humming could be heard from within the city but the children were too far away for anyone to actually hear any words.

The image faded into another scene. A small stage in what seemed to be the town Centre. A crowd surrounded the edge of the stage with people holding instruments in small groups on the side of the stage. A young woman appeared on the stage with an instrument similar to a fiddle. Music began to fill the small opening the company occupied. They couldn’t tear their eyes away from the images above them. The music continued and three other women appeared on the stage and three men stayed in the back. The crowd started to clap along to the beat. A closer look the others could see four out of the six were the children from before now older. Some had to look twice before they realized the young woman in the middle was actually Celeste herself.

The clapping and music continued as some Bilbo and the dwarves glanced from the young Celeste to the older one among them. The young Celeste walked forward and started to sing, startling some of the company.

_On summer nights when the barn is high_

_The stars are twinkling in the sky_

_Take a walk by the riverside_

_And let the music be your guide_

The others would take turns singing a different part of the song. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, illusion and real, as the song continued. Many of them had to look back at the real Celeste when her younger self started to dance with the other women. It was hard to see their Wanderer dancing and singing from their brief introduction. She seemed to be more tense and aged from time that has passed. The men rushed forward, taking each of the women to dance as they sang together.

_Whack for the danna, swing your partner_

_Around the floor, now one two three_

_We will dance until the break of dawn_

_So take my hand and dance with me_

The song slowly came to an end and the light from the image faded back into the night sky. Everyone couldn’t find something to say. They were too busy processing what they had seen. Celeste herself was still looking where the light had originally been, her eyes glazed over with longing. She shook her head and got up from her spot by the fire and towards her sleeping bag. Thorin decided to break the silence and order his kin to rest before they started to ask more questions. Remembering old memories is always hard on anyone, especially when it will only stay a memory. Durin only knows how the Wanderer would feel when her memories were so vivid. Thorin rubbed his chest again with frown as he pushed the unknown feeling away.

“We have an early morning. I’ll take the first watch followed by Gloin and then Dwalin.”


	5. The Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company arrives in Bree and Celeste calls in her favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will be enough for now as I try to catch up with everything. I seem to keep starting projects and only finish them half way. Oops.

**Chapter 4: The Favor -Edited**

By midmorning the next day, the company had reached Bree. Celeste had gained little sleep as her memories haunted her dreams. They went to the Prancing Pony to pay for some rooms to stay in overnight. They planned to restock their supplies for the journey ahead of them as they didn’t know when they would come across another town or village. Celeste herself bought extra supplies and a few gifts for her nieces and nephews. She wanted to finish her business as quickly as possible, but she had promised Thorin he may supervise and he was currently nowhere to be seen. There was the possibility that he was in his room, but she had no idea which one it was and decided to sit in a chair near the stairs with the extra bags at her feet. Her mind wandered to the night before and what she showed the company. She was surprised that her illusion lasted so long as projecting memories is hard to control even with her natural gift in this type of magic. She had to be careful with what she revealed until she was sure she could trust them. Her identity was a secret that she wished to keep low as it would affect her people if it got out. It was best that for now she remained hidden and just a whisper in the wind. A shadow covered her figure and she broke away from her thoughts to see the leader of the company in front of her. She couldn’t help but see how similar and yet so different they were from each other. Both exiled with their homes in ruins. Giving up their own happiness to help their people and attempting to get their home back. Yet, Thorin was motivated with anger and mistrust, leaving hardly no joy in his life. For Celeste, she was motivated by the need to correct her failures and be able to complete her vows to her people. 

She stood up and swung one bag over her shoulder and clutching another in her hand. She silently walked out the door and turned down an alleyway. Both of them walked silently side by side down the road, neither wanting to break the silence. Thorin studied their surroundings as the building became more rundowned. He remembered her saying that she was visiting a family.  _ This is no place for children.  _ He thought grimmly. Thorin himself was holding a bag that she filled from the marketplace as they passed by. Not long they stopped at a small home that had paint peeling from the walls. As Celeste walked up the stairs as they threatened to break under her weight from the loud creaks that came from each step she took. 

Once at the door she gave it three firm knocks after glancing around. Thorin walked up to the bottom of the stairs but Celeste just ignored him as she listened to the three pairs of feet coming to the front door. The door cracked open but neither of them saw anyone until they looked down where they saw three pairs of hazel eyes looking back up at them. It was clear that they were children. The female wanderer’s grim face changed to a kind smile as she spoke to the children. 

“Hello, would your mama and papa be home by any chance? Could you tell them Celeste wishes to speak to them.” The eyes all just blinked at her before the door closed and the three pairs of feet ran farther into the small home. Thorin took in the house and noted the dirty cracked windows. The floor of the stairs were covered in dirt and had streaks cleared away at what seemed like a poor attempt to clean them. 

Moments later the door opened again to reveal a man and a woman. Dirt covered their arms and faces hiding their once pale skin. Thorin could see that this was a family of Wanderers. Their clothes were soiled but were very similar to what Celeste was wearing. A closer look he could see that both the woman and man had black hair and slightly pointed ears. Looking at the man he could see the man was strong even with his thin frame. Thorin’s eyes widened at the well-crafted metal along the man’s arms, only to widen even more when he realized it was his arm. Tubes and gears adjust continually as the man moves. Thorin’s mind went back to their first day on the road with the wanderer and remembered her mentioning how her race was far more advanced than the rest of Middle-earth. She was definitely not lying. His eyes went to the woman also noting her small frame but the muscles underneath her clothes. The woman’s face turned slightly where he saw half of her face around her eye was badly burned and the eye itself was a milky white. Both had had a hard life and the weapons hanging from their belts only supported that claim. 

There was suddenly a small movement from the doorway. The door was fully open and he could see the inside of the house was somewhat better than the outside, if not by much. What got his attention were the owners of the three pairs of hazel eyes. Three identical boys stood at the door. All of them had black hair as well. Similar to their parents they wore dirty button up shirts, a pair of patched up trousers and a strange grey hat. How their parents could tell them apart was a mystery to Thorin. Twins were possible in dwarven families but triplets were unheard of. The children seemed healthier than their parents. A quick glance back to Celeste and the two other adult wanderer’s he noticed their wide eyes. Before either the man and woman could do anything, Celeste bowed. The couple were visibly flustered at her actions.

"Hello, is this the residence of the Noah family?" The couple could only frantically nod as nothing could come out of their mouths.

"I am glad. I apologize for my late arrival. I had some difficulties finding your family. You must have heard the rumors that I was travelling across Middle Earth."

"So it is true!" The couple deeply bowed down towards Celeste. The three boys soon followed their parent's actions. Thorin's eyes narrowed at the sight. Their actions only seemed to confirm his theory of this Wanderer's importance.

"We had heard the whispers of people passing through that a member of the Amaris family had been roaming the lands to each family. I feared that the whispers were false when the boy’s birthdays had passed without any of the Lords and Ladies had come." The Wanderer's grasping her hands in theirs. 

"Yet, here the lady herself stands before us and we thank Yavanna and Mahal." Both raising her hands to their foreheads as a sign of respect. They straightened back up and faced Celeste again.

“Are you well My Lady Celeste? How are the young Lords and Ladies? Why have you come so far?” Thorin leaned closer to listen to her response.  _ Lords and Ladies? _

“I am well if not a little tired from my travels. My nieces and nephews continue to grow each day. I wonder where time has gone. They are safe and happy, as that is all I can ask for.”

__ “As for my travelling, our kin may be separated across the lands but I have yet to break the vow I made to our people that I promise long ago.” More questions seemed to fill Thorin’s head as he tried to connect the dots with the little information that he had. Breaking from his thoughts he realized that he had missed part of the conversation as Celeste took the bag he was holding and gave it to the family of five. Celeste then kneeled in front of the triplets.

“I apologize for being late, but I am here now and I welcome you to the world. It may be big, but there is so much to learn from it.” She handed each of them a circular item on a chain. 

“A way to keep track of time, take well care of them.” She tapped each on the nose which earned her three identical smiles. She stood back up to face the couple and leaned forward to whisper in their ears. 

“I will be away for a time, if you need any help you will find it in Rivendell. Till then, our people are waiting at home.” She leaned back away from them and started to walk back down the old stairs beside Thorin.

“I will be off. I wish you the best of luck. If you need help, don’t be scared to ask for it. I hope we will see each other again.” Both Thorin and Celeste walked back down the path towards the Inn. They could hear the thank you’s from behind them. Neither of them said anything as they walked back, both lost in their own thoughts. Thorin could feel that more pieces of the puzzle were clicking into place on who their Wanderer is. He will have to talk to Balin about what he had learned. 

Thorin glanced at the woman beside him and gave in to his curiosity.

"What you did for that family was.." He trailed off when she turned her head to him. His heart was beating faster as she stared at him. Her smile was barely visible which made his cheeks flush slightly under his beard.

"It is my duty to help my kin. I do what I do not as a requirement, but because it is the right thing." Answering his silent question. This only left more questions he wished to ask her, but he held his tongue and saved them for another time.   
  



End file.
